Solo Amor
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Karin solo pedía eso, no era la gran cosa, ¿verdad?/ KarinSasu Dark-Romance


**_Parejas: _**_KarinSasu_

**_Géneros: _**_Drama, Angust, Hurt/Confort, Espiritual, Crimen, Horror, Romance. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

— Bájate la falda.

Karin semi-abrió los labios, y exhaló un poco de aire, estaba asustada. Su cuerpo tembló, y con el mismo miedo que la tomaba presa, aún así, ella agarró las manos del hombre que agarraba la delgada prenda, queriendo quitársela.

— Esto no era parte del trato.

El cuerpo contrario, le miró molesto, frunció el ceño, el entrecejo se arrugó demasiado haciendo que sea más notable que era un hombre ya salido hace un buen de los tiempos buenos de la juventud. Era un hombre alto, de tez canela, ojos marrones pequeños, esos mismos que la veían sin reparo la primera vez que ella acabó en la sala de castigos, esos mismos que le propusieron una cita para que ella rescatara su nota, y no repitiera el año.

— ¿Quieres aprobar o no?

Ella sabía que lo que seguiría no era algo que deseaba, pero… ¿qué más podría hacer?, estaba asustada no quería repetir el curso, no, Orochimaru se molestaría, y no quería molestarlo, Tayuya perdió el año, y ella pareció desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tras eso, lo mismo pasó con Kim, lo mismo pasó con muchos otros. Ella no quería eso. Sus manos dejaron el agarre. Y cerró los ojos resignada, la falda cayó al piso, siquiera hubo un ruido proveniente de ella, pero supo que esta ya no estaba cubriendo sus piernas, ya no tocaba sus delgadas piernas, ahora en su lugar una mano tocaba sin pudor estas mismas, escalaba sin vacilación, cada vez más arribas, en la cara interna de los muslos, después rosaron la ropa interior, y se introduzco dentro de ellas.

No quería llorar, no lo hizo, quería creer que esto no importaba. No lo hacía, no lo hacía, no lo hacía, un sollozo que nunca quiso aceptar que existía murió en su garganta.

Su profesor bajó su bragueta.

-o-

Dolía, caminar resultaba difícil, pero ahogó sus quejidos en su propia boca, se mordió la lengua, y apretujó sus labios con fuerza, tanto que estos pasaron de rosas, a ser simplemente pálidos, casi blancos. Llegó a su casa ya pasando la una de la madrugada, en realidad no estaba preocupada por esto, era normal que en esta casa llegaran a la hora que les venga en gana – si no se meten con las autoridades claro, nunca, jamás con las autoridades – así que entró sin intentar disimular su tardanza, solo abrió la puerta, dejó sus zapatos en la puerta, y anduvo en calcetines por el suelo de madera, sin importar que con cada paso el piso crujiera.

Pero esa vez fue diferente, no diferente como que Orochimaru vino con un anormal sentido de responsabilidad paternal, y le haya esperado para regañarla, o que Kabuto no solo la haya visto como una rata, y que esta vez haya tomado un rol más haya que un simple vidente, no, en esta ocasión el de piel pálida y lengua tan larga como de una serpiente, parecía haberle estado esperando, estaba sentado en el sofá, uno que solo usaban los invitados, que eran poco frecuentes, y sus ojos amarillos le vieron y centellaron de algo así como alegría, ella no lo sabía, jamás pudo entenderlo muy bien.

— Karin-chan, te estaba esperando.

Ella le vio, sus ojos rojos, observaron a su tutor, con el mayor estoicismo que podía lograr, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, solo quería recostarse en su cama y olvidar que el mundo existía, olvidar todo. Absolutamente todo.

— Estoy cansada, mañana, si quieres mañana hablamos de lo que sea que quieras, y… — se sorprendió con la voz más apagada que nunca, una que no era usual en ella, se odio por hacer que alguien note el cambio, se odio por dejar que sucediera, se odio por lo que pasó hace no muchas horas.

— Espera, solo quiero presentarte a un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ella no quería conocerlo, eran muchos "miembros", muchas caras que iban y venían, aparecían y desaparecían, y seguía sin saber cómo el tipo lo hacía, cómo tantos llegaron a sus manos, cómo es que ella lo hizo. Revolvió los ojos harta, y mientras se acomodaba mejor las gafas que tenía mal puestas, decidió observar mejor a su alrededor, y lo vio. No fue de esos encuentros que se pintan en los cuentos de hadas, con una luz luminiscente que parecía agraciar más al príncipe de la historia, no había un buen ambiente, la vida era inmunda, y ella jamás seria una princesa, pero lo miró, lo reconoció – lo reconoció – y algo se alivianó en este infierno, las memorias de una sonrisa perdida en el tiempo la golpearon, y pudo respirar de nuevo, y pensar que el aire era puro.

— Él es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Y ella se dio cuenta que quería amor, solo el amor de Sasuke, y así nada sería tan inmundo, y lo que pasó ese día, lo que pasaba en su día a día, memorias de personas quemadas, y muertas, ya no tendría verdadera importancia, quería que así fuera.

* * *

_Hola, bien este es el segundo – o ¿tercero? – proyecto de fanfic más extraño que ingenió mi mente, así que esta historia será oscura, y puede que duela y toda la cosa, pero haré todos mis esfuerzos en escribirla porque yo la amo, jajaja, así que sí, podría decir que es una historia para valientes, pero puede que exagere, no sé. _

_Este episodio fue corto, lo sé, pero es solo un prólogo, lo demás será más largo y vislumbraré más capas en el contexto de la historia, en Karin y en Sasuke, y eso. Espero que a alguien le guste y lea. _

_PD: A mis lectores de "¿Podrías perdonarme?", les aviso, actualizo este mes, así mismo otra historia más happy con Karin y Sasuke como protagonistas también viene en camino, espero les intere el dato. _


End file.
